


hunter and the birds have seen us

by oldtune



Series: all day all over the city [3]
Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Detective Work, Gen, Post-Transformation Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldtune/pseuds/oldtune
Summary: when you say danger i say let's go (the other way).





	hunter and the birds have seen us

Cubone has killer aim.

It's a testament to the kind of person that he's becoming that Tim doesn't even blink twice. Instead, he rushes forward to scoop up his pokemon, taking off at a dead run while furious shrieking rises up behind them. 

"Great job buddy," he says and Cubone trills cheerfully in his arms, pointing to an alleyway illuminated by a wildly flickering streetlight.

Tim takes a hard left and almost hits the wall when he skids in, flattening himself into the shadows. His heart pounds in his chest and adrenaline buzzes sharp in his veins like static from one of Pikachu's stray bolts.

They're on a roll today, still alive and mostly unharmed. He holds Cubone closer to his chest and squeezes warmly, just once. He knows the gratitude doesn't really need words, that Cubone already knows how proud he is already but he says it again anyways and Cubone beams up at him. 

Sounds are still coming from outside the alleyway, but not too close. Tim tilts his head sideways to hear better and doesn't notice when a girl materializes out of the smoke in the shadowed alleyway, right at his side. Cubone sees her first and waves a tiny paw and its precious bone both in enthusiastic hello. 

"Hey," says the girl.

"Ah!" yells Tim, jumping violently and twisting around in a quick movement. One hand moves to pull Cubone behind him while the other twitches towards his side before he sees a red cap and familiar blond hair. The fight goes out of him in an exasperated sigh. 

"You scared me," he says, and Lucy props her hands on her hips and gives him a sharp grin. Her smile glows dangerously in the dark night, as do her eyes, lit as they are with the gleam of what Lucy calls "journalism" and Tim calls "a one way train ticket to heaven except that's not where we're going is it?". 

"I can see that," she tells him and cheerfully waggles her fingers at Cubone in response to its greeting. "C'mon let's get going. Our contact is ready to talk."

"Riight," says Tim, casting a quick look behind him and pushing off from the wall. He falls into step by her side as they traverse the complicated back-system of Ryme City's alleyways which have become, in the course of a few weeks, distressingly familiar. "And where did you find this one?"

"Chime Cafe," answers Lucy promptly. "Right corner booth, there twice a week and only on odd nights. Gloomy hair but really shiny eyes."

"How come you're not the detective? You'd climb the ranks so fast."

Lucy grins up at him, a sly quicksilver thing that takes up her whole face and makes her shine. Tim's heart stutters in his chest.

"That's what I've got _you_ for detective-boy," she says. "You've almost got your badge now, too."

Cubone trills indignantly and she reaches out to pat his head. 

"And you too Detective Cubone. We couldn't do it without you."

Cubone puffs up with pride, warmth glimmering in its deep brown eyes at the acknowledgement. Tim and Lucy exchange fond grins. A bird pokemon's chirping call comes from above. It sounds like a murkrow. 

They decide to speed up.

* * *

At their pace they make it to the Chime Cafe with no further incidents. Thankfully, Lucy's contact is already there and sharing a cup of calming berry tea with Psyduck. 

Chime Cafe is a calming place in general. Everything is soft golden-brown wood and delicate by design, floral carvings and light, airy patterns for decoration. The lights are warm and dim, creating an atmosphere of ease and relaxation. Lucy nods to the owner, a kind barista with a Chimecho that loops itself around their neck like an elegant scarf. They nod back and smile with genuine warmth, signing that they'll get started on their orders right away. Tim signs back a quick thanks and a little hello to Chimecho, who echoes it back with a soft, bell-like ring. 

Lucy pulls him over to the table and Cubone scrambles over their laps to sit beside Psyduck who offers a biscuit that Cubone immediately bites into. With his pokemon safely occupied and busy with treats, Tim turns his attention over to the informant.

He doesn't catch sight of a partner pokemon or someone else with them for support, which says something. Maybe they're just really brave or someone already used to information exchanges like this one. 

The informant has heavy black hair and eyes like small pieces of the sun, molten gold and intensely heated. Tim can almost feel the touch of fire on his skin as they look him up and down, sharp and focused.

The knowledge lights up in his mind. They have a partner pokemon. He knows what it is. He doesn't know _where_ it is though, and that could be a problem.

"So," says Lucy, jumping right in. "What do you have for us?"

"Before that," Tim interrupts. "Where's your partner pokemon?"

"And what makes you think I have one?"

"You do," says Tim firmly. "I know you do."

Startled eyes flash up to meet his own. Silence reigns for a solid moment as their informants eyes grow narrow and suspicious. Their previous dark smile turns into a snarl, sharp teeth bared as a threat. Lucy slowly lowers her pen and notepad.

A sweet chime echoes quietly through the half-empty cafe and their low growl is cut off by the loud clink of ice as it comes up against the sides of a glass mug. The barista sets their drinks on the table and walks away with Chimecho humming at their shoulders.

"Sorry," says Tim with a wince. "I didn't mean to make it sound like that, really. I'm not stalking you or anything, I just. I know."

"That...doesn't sound much better," their informant murmurs, no longer baring their teeth even after the sound of Chimecho singing gets further away. "Again, how did you even know I had one."

"It's..uh." Tim coughs and rubs the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to put it in words without making it sound worse. "It's just a thing I can do now. You know, _after_?"

There's an certain emphasis on that last word and they catch on quick. Their eyes glow faintly with heat as they lean back in their seat and pick up their tea cup again, taking a long swallow. Tim and Lucy follow suit, taking the moment of respite for what it is. _After_ means a lot nowadays.

It means Tim walks around with his soul split open and hears more than he ever bargained for, that Lucy can catch a lie from the just way a person flickers, that their informant who finally introduces themself as Ifrit has eyes like they've swallowed the sun and radiates almost enough heat to match.

Their partner slinks out the shadows behind them with feline grace and lands on their lap, crossing its paws as it looks on imperiously.

"This is Imp," they say. "She's my partner."

"Nice to meet you, Imp. Sorry for the alarm, Ifrit. I didn't mean to worry you like that."

The litten offers him a regal nod and Ifrit runs their fingers through her fur. "No problem. You know how it is."

"We do," offers Lucy. "But let's get down to business. What do you have for us?"

Ifrit doesn't even blink at the rapid conversation shift but looks down, pulling Imp closer instead before they begin to speak. Their voice is low and smooth, halting sometimes at difficult points. "Imp and I were the first in our family to become like this after. It didn't hurt for us but some of the others...some of the others couldn't handle it, the change, all the new feelings, the senses. Some of the others got...angry. We're not all the same, different partners, different people you know? But we used to stick together, before the R and before all this."

Tim leans in closer. "Tell us about the R. How much of it is left?"

"Not much. We keep an eye on all the markets and there was a boom when they couldn't make it anymore. Lots of it got wasted and the rest got snapped up, even the ones other people had. My friend Del, he's a scientist. He had half a vial. His partner got caught in the gas and he wanted to find out how to fix it but."

They take in a low shuddering breath and for a moment there is a heavy silence, punctuated only by the slow scratch of Lucy's pen and Imps purr as she comforts her partner. Ifrit continues. "Del's smart so they took them both. They didn't like him much after the change, he got sharper, didn't want to listen, didn't want to follow. He just didn't want Rumble to get hurt. So they...like the others they...they just." Their voice trembles and catches, morphing into a hoarse whisper as they lower their head, blinking rapidly.

"I'm sorry I just need a minute. Please."

"Of course," says Lucy. "Take your time. We're here."

"Let us know when you're ready," Tim tells them, his tone soft and sympathetic without being pitying. "We're going to get to the bottom of this and we need your help but don't push yourself. We've got time."

"Not that much," whispers Ifrit. "They're getting worse."

"How much worse," says Lucy, picking up the thread this time. "I've got an eye on their flight patterns and an ear to the ground but we haven't been picking up much battles. Only disappearances."

"That's just it. People are gone. There's only one of us still out in the streets, the rest went underground so they wouldn't be taken. And the ones that go away don't come back right. Del didn't come back at all. "

"The R," says Tim. "That's what making them change?"

"We think so," says Ifrit. "Talk to Sylvia. She's in the West District, where the warehouses used to be."

"Berry Bloom Heights? Near the old apartment complexes, right?"

"Yes exactly," says Ifrit, blinking in surprise at the quick deduction. "She says she'll work with you if you're serious about helping."

Lucy flips her notepad closed and puts away her pen, eyes serious as she straightens her shoulders and meets Ifrit's gaze. "We _are_ serious. We'll get to the bottom of this and try to find your friend too. That's a promise."

"You can count on us," finishes Tim. "We've done this before."

"I know," they say, looking up at the both of them with blazing eyes. "I'll be waiting to hear of your success. Thank you."

Lucy nods firmly. "You're welcome. Let's go Tim."

"See you later, Ifrit. Take care and stay safe."

"You too. Be careful."

* * *

Tim and Lucy take the less populated streets to their destination, keeping an eye out for suspicious flocks of bird pokemon or anyone too interested in their actions. Lucy keeps up a steady stream of conversation as they walk, running through the facts of the case one more time to keep it fresh in both their minds.

"So, you already know her?" says Tim. "How exactly?"

"Well I wouldn't say _know_ , not really. More like, she shows up sometimes in places that I am that she shouldn't know about and offers me cryptic advice. You remember that last article I wrote?"

"About the underground battle circuit with unevolved pokemon? Yeah, I remember."

"She was there, Tim. Coolly leaning up against the wall like some dame in a black-and-white movie, wind blowing through her hair. She told me to watch my back and keep an eye on the birds. It was like she knew this was going to happen."

"Maybe a psychic-type link?"

"No," says Lucy, giving a quick shake her head. Her ponytail swings from side to side. "She has a cat pokemon, like Ifrit. Part of the pride."

"Huh."

Tim mulls over that for a moment before shaking his head. "I guess we'll find out what kind of person she is when we meet her then."

They come to a halt in front of an apartment complex painted in sunset colors. There are several floors, some with balconies, and the property is well-maintained despite being much older than it looks.

"Berry Bloom Heights," says Lucy. "Let's go."

They take a sharp left, walking off the main streets and through the shadier ones. A flicker of black catches their eyes, followed by the rustle of feathers. The two exchange looks and walk forward on hushed feet, moving as silently as possible with their pokemon. 

Turning the corner of the building grants them a sight that freezes the breath in their lungs. Bird pokemon fill every available perch, from the crumbling fences and nearby trees, to the powerlines and electric towers. And not any type of pokemon.

"Murkrow," Tim breathes. "Shit."

The dark type pokemon chatter amongst each other in low caws, eyes glittering like flat disks in the last of the moonlight. As Tim and Lucy hold their positions, a glamorous woman with a well-groomed Liepard arrives to what can only be a meeting place. The Murkrow greet her loudly and one of them flies over to land on her shoulder.

"Tim," hisses Lucy. "That's her. That's Sylvia."

Tim mutters something under his breath and leans closer to the wall for a better look. Sylvia is a tall woman with hair that falls down her back like a flowing river, shiny and dark. Sharply dressed and with pair of sunglasses perched on her head, Sylvia looks like nothing more than a wayward model or an office worker from a very high class company.

Instead she's here in suspicious back-alley lot, a double-agent working for the very people they're trying to catch.

"I don't think Ifrit is going to be happy about this," he whispers back and then falls silent as Sylvia steps forward.

A slender man detaches himself from the moving shadows of the Murkrow around him and steps forward. His voice is throaty and lilting, almost musical and his movements grand and theatrical as if performing for a crowd. Dressed in all black, the man flutters his fingers at her in a cheery hello. "Sylvia dear, you're late today. We almost started without you."

The moonlight falls on his hair and turns it from ash-gray into a strange silvery white. His eyes gleam in the night like gemstones, the same color as the bird pokemon around him. Sylvia shakes her head at his antics and steps closer.

"There's no time to waste here, Gemini. We're running out of opportunities and Ifrit is getting reckless and impatient. We have to put a stop to them."

Tim feels Lucy freeze against his side and then throw herself forward out of their hiding place, slipping out from behind him before he can say anything to stop her.

" _Hey_!" she snaps out. "Stop right there! How dare you!"

Two human heads snap to the side, startled by the sudden appearance. A much higher number of Murkrow heads also turn, the moon yellow curve of their beaks wickedly sharp and their eyes bright with malice.

"Oh _no_ ," mutters Tim. "Oh no no no, c'mon."

"Hold on," says Sylvia, before disaster can strike. "I know you."

"Of course you know me," says Lucy, hands propped on her hips and eyes blazing. "What is the meaning of this! I thought you were a good person!"

Tim steps out of the shadows and stands at Lucy's back, ready to call out at attack and start running immediately after. Or maybe the other way around. There's no _way_ they can take on this many pokemon, especially at night when dark types are more powerful and dawn is still hours away.

The man Sylvia called Gemini laughs, a loud raucous thing. The Murkrow take up the sound and amused caws ring out from all around them, rising into a haunting cackle.

"You're very brave, aren't you?" he says, wiping his eyes and snickering. "But I'm afraid you've misunderstood."

His eyes glint with mischief as he speaks, "You see, Sylvia is not the traitor here."

"I am," he finishes.

"What," says Lucy.

"Huh," says Tim.

"Reporter Lucy Stevens," says Sylvia. "And Trainee Detective Tim Goodman. I've been expecting you."

* * *

Sylvia walks them back to Berry Bloom Heights, straight to an apartment with a zubat themed welcoming mat and knocks three times. A sleepy looking person with fluffy hair and a Zubat perched at the top of their head opens the door, takes one look at their rag-tag group and Gemini's terrifying grin and sighs.

The door opens wide and they all file in, Tim and Lucy, Cubone and Psyduck, Sylvia and her Liepard and Gemini and with a Murkrow perched on one shoulder and a Honchcrow on the other. They're ushered into a small, cozy livingroom. The stranger then offers them coffee and cookies and then bails as soon as they're all comfortable. 

"Going for a walk," they say really quickly. "Call me when you're done."

The door clicks shut behind them. 

"Who was that," says Lucy, dipping her cookie into a cup of milk. "Why'd they leave?"

"Del's neighbor," says Sylvia, only half answering the question. "They like to live a quiet life, but they've been helping out here however they can."

"But let's get down to the interesting things, hmm?" says Gemini. "Sylvie here says you can help us?"

Tim puts down his cup of coffee already finished, and ignores the fact that it's his fifth one today. _These are just choices_ , he tells himself. _I can stop at any time_.

"Right," he says. "You said you're a double-agent?"

"Mm," says Gemini. "We used to work together before, the pride and the flock. Most of us were friends."

"Yeah," says Tim. "Ifrit said as much."

"The little firecracker was telling the truth. But that's all in the past now, yes? Soon after the parade incident the flock changed and the R didn't help. Most of them are fighters now, not fliers like before. Peregrine has been dosing them with a knockoff made from the last vials. I'm a little too dangerous to play with though," — he punctuates his words with a sharp laugh — "so I've been left alone as long as I do my part."

"And what is your part," Lucy asks.

"Why, clean up of course. Murkrow are scavengers you know. But really, I've been working with Sylvie here to put an end to it. The flock is different from what it used to be and I'd rather work for myself from now on. We were planning on striking tonight, before morning comes. They've been busy with someone else for a while and it's the perfect opportunity, right now when they're distracted."

Tim has a feeling he knows who the flock has been distracted by and doesn't say anything. Ifrit is too young to fight and he hopes they stay safe tonight.

Lucy watches Gemini for any sign of flickering but his aura is rock solid. "You're telling the truth. How do we come in?"

It's Sylvia who answers.

"Del is a dear friend of ours and a powerful fighter. His partner has an ability we think will be able to cut through the R's effects. We need you to get us there and capture Peregrine properly." She nods at Lucy and continues. "Stevens, you have a knack for pulling the best stories in your company. We want you to run this report so we can flush out whatever's left of the underground battle circuits and R collectors. They'll be scared witless if and when the story breaks."

"And scared people are people that are easy to hunt," finishes Gemini, holding out his hand. "We'd be delighted to work with you."

Lucy grins and shakes his hand firmly. "We're at your service then, Mr. Gemini."

Tim swallows at the expression on her face and prepares himself for the coming chaos. Sylvia takes a serene sip of her coffee, completely unbothered.

"Right," says Tim. "Let's do this."

* * *

It turns out the flock's hideout is nearby, in the warehouses Ifrit told them about. Or rather, their remains. The night drapes itself across jagged, torn-up walls and moonlight shards bounce off broken glass. Everything is cold and eerie and Tim feels like the flock of Murkrow flying behind on silent wings doesn't really help.

Sylvia's Liepard laughs at him. Tim doesn't listen. It's not his fault he's the only one here with a functioning fear response. Lucy's reaction to danger is excitement and there she is now, eyes brighter than anything. He shakes his head and refocuses on his task.

Sylvia had been very through with her plan. Gemini would take care of the aerial battling and she would destroy the rest of the R. The two of them just need to find Del, which is why they split up and sneak forward into the half-destroyed warehouse.

Lucy holds Psyduck in her arms and Tim does the same with Cubone, to keep them from stepping on shattered glass.

"So how do we do this?" whispers Tim.

"Look for the light," Lucy whispers back.

They keep moving forward, turning corners with caution and staying silent until the sound of shrieking caws rises up, followed immediately by a mass of fluttering wingbeats so poweful wind snaps forward and pushes them. Gemini has already started playing his part.

In the same moment, a furious roar rings through the walls followed by a flash of gold-red light.

"There!" says Lucy and they begin to run. Sharp talons strike the wall beside them and they duck in tandem. The attacking Pidgeotto scrapes up against the wall and sparks fly from its curved talons. Lucy pulls Tim towards the side and he barks out a quick command to Cubone. The bird pokemon wheels away from the bone attack with a piercing cry and leaves. 

"It's going to get backup," Tim pants. "We have to move."

"No problem," says Lucy, a victorious grin flashing across her face. "We found the light."

Tim turns around and looks up. And up. And up some more. A massive man with crossed arms and a dark look in his eye looks down to meet his eyes, his partner pokemon pacing and growling right beside him. The light is coming from the Pyroar's crackling mane, a powerful red-gold made up of flickering flames. Lucy steps forward without even flinching.

"Lucy Stevens, reporter for CNM," she says with confidence. "Mr. Del, your friends are waiting for you. They say you can stop this."

Del raises a single eyebrow and nods. His Pyroar's flames glow brighter. Tim snaps the lock open and Del steps out, walking towards the fight without a word. _Thank you_ , says his Pyroar. _We'll take it from here_.

They follow close behind him as he steps into the fray. The sky is dark with bird pokemon, wheeling and attacking with sharp beaks and gleaming talons. Their partners however, stand frozen, eyes blank as they stand like sentinels. Unmoving. They're standing so still it doesn't look like they're even breathing.

From the corner of his eye, Tim catches sight of massive Pidgeot on a pile of crushed stones from a broken wall. A person stands beside it, half-hidden in the shadows. Nobody else is looking in their direction.

" _Roar_ ," says Del, in a deep resounding voice. Pyroar opens its mouth and lets out a deafening sound, loud and powerful enough to shake the ground. The pokemon stop fighting and their partners flinch, blinking their eyes and swaying in place as if waking up from a bad dream. 

"Roar," says Del again, and this time the people fall and the bird pokemon come down in droves. Their landings are wobbly and they shake their head and shriek in confusion.

The Pidgeot moves to strike, the shadow-hidden person riding on its back.

It launches itself claws forward in an aerial attack meant to seriously injure Del. No one sees them coming. 

Tim is ready for them. 

"Bone Rush," he whispers to Cubone. "Now!"

Cubone has killer aim. The Pidgeot and its rider go down in a thundering heap and the rest of the flock startles badly, scattering in a panic and taking to the skies. 

_CLICK_ , goes Lucy's camera. _CLICK, CLICK, CLICK_.

"Peregrine Fell," announces Tim. "You are under arrest."

* * *

Things happen very quickly after that.

The Pidgeotto that attacked them moments ago comes forward with its trainer, the flock's second-in-command Flynn, who offers his sincere thanks for the save and offers them a token. 

"I'm going to make sure the rest of the flock is alright. The R really did a number on all of us. But you can call on us whenever you need to and we'll be there," he promises quietly. "We're going to make up for all the trouble Peregrine caused."

Gemini offers his dark smile and says he'll keep an eye out for them. Del drags him away and Sylvia falls into step beside them with a small, pleased smile.

"Thank you for your assistance," she says to Tim and Lucy, brusque but warm. "This wouldn't have gone as well without you both here."

"No problem," says Lucy. "Look forward to the story."

"I will," she murmurs. "The pokemon from the underground battles will be safe at the Centre once we get done with that."

"You're connected with the Centre?" Tim asks and Sylvia shakes her head.

"Not me," she answers. "Del's neighbor however, volunteers often and according to my sources, has a good track record working with pokemon who come from difficult situations."

"Your sources?" says Lucy curiously.

Sylvia's lips turn up in a smile, a sly glint in her eyes. "A clever lady never shares her secrets. But I guarantee any pokemon left in their hands will do well. Feel free to look them up on your own time."

"We will," says Tim. "Looking forward to working with you guys again soon."

Sylvia hums in agreement and moves forward towards Del and Gemini who turn towards her at the same time, Gemini throwing his arms out in desperate plea and Del rolling his eyes. Their pokemon move in a group of their own, Murkrow perched on Liepard's back while Pyroar walks beside them. 

They all go to meet Ifrit as a group, though Tim and Lucy hang back a little to offer them privacy. Ifrit throws themself at Del the moment they see him, hugging him with all their might. Their partner, Imp, is a little more reserved.

The small feline trots forward to offer her greetings to Del's Pyroar — Rumble, Tim remembers — while being careful of its battle wounds. She nudges him towards Sylvia and Gemini, who pulls a potion out of his voluminous black coat and takes care of Rumble's wounds.

Before they leave, Ifrit runs over and offers them a deep and sincere thank you.

Both Tim and Lucy smile brightly at them and assure them it was their pleasure.

"Thank _you_ for coming to us," says Lucy. 

"We're glad we could help," says Tim and Ifrit offers them both a beaming grin, golden eyes glowing with warmth. 

It leaves them with a bubbling feeling of happiness and fulfillment. 

Peregrine Fell is dropped off at the Ryme City Police Department, just as the sun is beginning to come up. Tim finishes his report while Lucy works on the beginning of her article and the two walk back together, watching the sunrise turn the sky pink and purple, their eyes heavy with a need to sleep. 

"We did good today," says Tim, fighting back a yawn.

"We did," Lucy says and bumps their shoulders together, as they part ways. "We did great."

"See you tomorrow?" calls Tim.

"Bright and early!"

Lucy waves and he waves back, matching her warm smile with his own.

"Yeah," Tim laughs, turning his feet towards home and watching the sunlight race across the sky in announcement of the new day. The clouds are softly colored, deep purples and light pinks shifting slowly into blue. "See you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

>  **next up:** ryme city citizens & the aftermath


End file.
